Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 6
Text Chapter 6 – Parent killer Angla took to battle with president Matt rimey who was for the school presidunce. When she entered the room president say. "uh oh" he said just like that. "get ready fuocker" vampire deputy angela say and then engage him in samurie sord fight. She was beyutiful in her black lether combat sute dancing and prancing and clasping sword vs president hands. President use mutint powers to make hands as hrad as preteen boy cock and then he deflect sword! "what are you" angel screem! "I am a new person" preicunt rock! Angela walk on wall to fight president but he dodj attack like a fucing professional. He took out a shotgun and then anot and fucking shot angelas bobs like 6 times it was gory. But angela has vampire rage! "I WILL ONLY STRONG MYSELF WITH YOUR BULELTS" angela say using her vampire supper powerd to kill the bullits in her body and turn them into irin skin making angela powerful. "YAAAAAARGH I KILL YOU WITH SWORD MOTHERFUCOKER" angela war cried angrily! "no no no no no" prinsident screem but They bullits yayed and the aganeal cut off prinsipcul preidcunt's head and then esme appear! "very good apprentice' esme fly evilly! Angela like! "he hads learned not ot fuock with the Collins by the way you are promoted to assasian now!" "thank you masteress esme is a mastersess because im sick of this male dominashion sosiety we live in fuck men but now what" angela sied. The palce looked dead with drug dellors again just like in chapter 1 in fforks getto. Suddenly far far away in a place not at skool where angela killered preidunce chardly was sitting and watching Lesbos do it Lesbos not bi gurls they are different! on tv but not doing you know what because that's fucking sick anyways he got a message through his telekinese! "angela is evil now" chadley say. "I ust warm bella furiously" and then he went to! Angela go back to school and try to live normal not vampire life to hide secretion from the world. It was a false thugh edowerd coollin found out so fast like lightnng but not thunder. "doth fuckedeth vamp" edowerd caressed. "yearh well fuock you to" angela say empowerd by vamped out. "I doth beth cordial and leave doth laone but thy hast attackedeth us so thoust musteth die!" edowerd screeme in lunch and try to kill angel but she kill his reserve with starring! Edowerd cry and leaf. Now it was emmets trun to try to harm angel but he decided to do it emoshionaly. "If you are a girl and you like other gorls then you have to grow a penis for your marriage otherwise it cannot work" he say prudly but then angela no swing that fucking way so back the fuock off emmet geeze. "angela I am your dad" angelas lost dad apperd wus summond by jasper. "FUCK YOU" angela screem and chop the fucokers hed off. He died sadly crying fro the luv of daughter he always had but nevre want. "u never cared before so fuck you" she screed and then all of her fiends lieft her alone. "yes you are well" esme say. "he saw not ur reel dad!" esme reelve! Everybody gasped harmoniusly! "YOUR ANGELA" yelld edowerd jumping backwards and stepping into Alicia who went to drug deel somewere else. Tanishahnqua folwed. "I am not just angler I am a vampiore now!" sje reveel! "a vapire who killed my false daddy!" "how can!?" edowerd screem and "that makes u my fucking vampy sister!" he screed then Rosalie appear. She took a gun from her bra it was a magnum. "step the back fuck' she said abut to cry with her titan gun maed from titan meta. "u killed we don't do that heer. Not even of mommy said to!" rossey cry and cry like a itchy bitch. "I can vampire too and you cant stop" angela say anger risting widly. "YOU FOOL" rossey say and then fried a beem of angr shot from her gun like a furius pmsing girl and baked the fucking skin off of her feac but angela amp so she recovr in seconds becuz she strength with every ner death expertise. "no it is hopeliss she is a mega fuocking vamp" rossey sya nad cry pathetically. But then Rebecca appedr and took out a gun and pointrf it at angela and "die you fuocker piece of cow shit" and then blasted angela back thrugh school! "Rebecca u heroine heroine is not a drug! : ( you saved us I hate you" roslaie said like a biotch. But then angela land on her smother and killed her by the fall! "NOOOOOO MOMMY" angel sed relizing her misteak! I will have venge she say "I WILL HAVE VENGE" she screedm! "STATING WITH JESSICUNT!" and then angel left school to kill jessicunt leeving her assassiany work bhined! AN: now the stryo its going to get bettr I promise aslo soon Kronicals may be starting back up it depends i have an ided for new story but maybe not but yes Characters Notes Chapter 6